


PPM

by panconkiwi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Character Study, Headcanon, M/M, Manga Spoilers, Semi toca la batería pero eso no es de lo que se trata el fic... en su mayoría, Shiratorizawa fluff
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-11
Updated: 2015-07-11
Packaged: 2018-04-08 06:57:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4295019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panconkiwi/pseuds/panconkiwi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Semi Eita está a destiempo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	PPM

**Author's Note:**

> Pulsos por minuto (PPM) es unidad de frecuencia utilizada para medir el tempo en música.
> 
> Ligeramente basado en los [headcanons](http://pistachioshiba.tumblr.com/post/120425618860/semi-headcanons) de [pistachioshiba](http://pistachioshiba.tumblr.com). Énfasis en ligeramente porque sigo haciendo esa cosa en la que empiezo una idea y termino con otra. WELP.

_**Larghissimo:** Muy, muy lento (menos de 25 PPM)_

Semi recogió una de las pelotas del piso del gimnasio, golpeando su superficie con sus dedos. Al otro lado de la red, una botella esperaba a que él la derribara.

Tendou se dio cuenta de de inmediato que algo andaba mal, pero no supo qué era con exactitud hasta que hubo otro golpecillo sobre la pelota, apenas oíble en el escándalo de chirridos y gritos que era gimnasio. Fue tres segundos después del primero.

_¿Oh?_

Semi lanzó la pelota hacia lo alto y saltó. Aunque su forma al golpearla fue perfecta, no logró acertarle a la botella.

_**Grave:** Muy lento (25-45 PPM)_

—Alguien está de mal humor —dijo Tendou, más para sí mismo, a pesar de que fue lo suficientemente fuerte para que cualquiera en ese lado del gimnasio lo escuchara.

Semi era muy inteligente como para demostrar alguna clase de reacción a su comentario. Sin embargo, cuando fue a buscar otra pelota, hubo un golpe.

Y luego otro, un segundo y medio después.

_Huh._

Así que la provocación de Tendou no fue completamente ignorada después de todo.

* * *

 

_**Largo:** Ampliamente (40-60 PPM)_

Probablemente tenía que ver con Shirabu.

En su defensa, Semi se lo estaba tomando de manera bastante educada. Él sabía muy bien que el estilo de juego del chico de segundo se adaptaba mejor a Ushijima, y el bienestar del as era el bienestar del equipo. Sin embargo, Shirabu nunca le había caído bien, además de que el armador más joven tenía un talento especial para sacar de quicio a su superior.

—Deberías intentar lanzar la pelota más lejos de la red de vez en cuando.

—Mis lanzamientos están bien, Semi-senpai, gracias.

Tendou había resumido su relación como “Kenjirou siendo más el kouhai de Eita de lo que él era su senpai,” respaldado por algunos de los de tercero y ganándose un gesto grosero de Semi.

Luego, estaba el pequeño comentario del entrenador.

—Podrías aprender un par de cosas de Kenjirou.

Semi no había dicho nada entonces, probablemente porque responderle a Washijou era equivalente al suicidio.

Un rato después, en clase, Semi tomó sus lápices y empezó a percutir sobre su escritorio como siempre lo hacía; tenía este hábito de golpear rítmicamente sobre cualquier cosa con cuando se aburría, era una especie de efecto secundario de sus años como baterista. Semi había mencionado alguna vez que tuvo que salir de la banda de su escuela en secundaria para concentrarse en el vóleibol, pero que de vez en cuando todavía tocaba. La música solía ser una parte tan importante de su vida como el deporte lo era ahora, y él tenía el talento para ambos.

Pero ese día, algo se sentía distinto. De la nada apuraba o ralentizaba el paso y cambiaba de ritmo, como si estuviera distraído de su propio hábito. ¿Tenía sentido siquiera? Era la primera vez que Tendou lo veía así.

Al día siguiente, Washijou anunció al equipo titular para las Nacionales. Para sorpresa de nadie, Shirabu iba a ser el armador.

* * *

 

_**Moderato:** Moderadamente (108-120 PPM)_

—Wakatoshi es zurdo, recuérdalo cada vez que le lances la pelota.

—Ya lo sé..

—También puede golpear la pelota desde la parte de atrás de la cancha. Trata de aprovechar al máximo su fuerza.

—Ya lo sé.

—No lo sobreexijas. Si sólo le pasas la pelota a él-

—Senpai —interrumpió Shirabu—, ya lo sé. Yo me encargo.

Semi sostuvo su mirada por un momento. Kawanishi, quien estaba más cerca de los armadores, dio un par de pasos hacia atrás y fingió interés en algo menos problemático. Tendou prácticamente veía chispas salir de los ojos de Semi, mientras éste, cruzado de brazos, daba golpes en su codo con sus dedos a un ritmo alarmantemente veloz. _Aquí viene._

Pero luego, se relajó.

—Bien. No lo arruines.

Shirabu hizo una reverencia y fue a reunirse con el resto del equipo.

Dos de los jugadores del equipo de la universidad que los había ido a visitar ese día eran ex-alumnos de Shiratorizawa; los de tercero habían jugado en el mismo equipo con uno de ellos, pero nadie intercambió saludos especialmente cordiales, ni él pareció reconocerlos más allá de los buenos modales deportivos. Excepto a Ushijima, por supuesto. Siempre era un placer jugar contra él.

Era el primer partido no-oficial de Shirabu como titular. Tendou ya tenía experiencia con él en las prácticas, pero ahora que estaban jugando de verdad podía compararlo mejor con Semi; los pases de Shirabu carecían de su fuerza, pero eran más firmes y estables. Cuando Tendou tuvo la oportunidad de hacer un remate, incluso se sintió como si la pelota misma fuera más dócil. El estilo de Semi era más impaciente, a un mayor ritmo. Él también tomaba más riesgos.

Pero Shirabu… la compostura de ese tipo estaba a otro nivel.

—¡Un toque!

Reon corrió hacia la pelota y la conectó con el armador. El equipo rival estaba en su mejor formación defensiva, mientras que ellos tenían a Ushijima en la parte de atrás de la cancha. Bien podría haber hecho un remate desde esa distancia; aunque fuera arriesgado, el otro equipo no se lo esperaría. Eso es lo que Semi hubiese hecho, era su mejor opción y no tenían tiempo para pensar.

Y de alguna forma, Shirabu encontró el tiempo. En vez de eso, le lanzó la pelota a Kawanishi, quien la remató por entre una brecha entre dos centrales, consiguiendo el punto para Shiratorizawa.

Su ritmo era la mezcla perfecta entre fuerza y calma, esa lentitud era lo que funcionaba para él. Algunas personas tenían un pulso más lento que otras.

Por el otro lado, Semi estaba mejor sobre ciento veinte ppm.

—¡Buen servicio!

Lo primero que hizo Semi tras tomar la pelota fue golpear su superficie con los dedos, después, preparó el saque, haciéndola rebotar una, dos, tres veces. Lanzó la pelota hacia arriba y, cuando la golpeó, hasta el ángulo fue justo el indicado.

Sin embargo, el líbero del otro equipo la siguió sin muchos problemas y consiguió recibirla limpiamente.

Semi nunca jugaba moderadamente, ¿acaso lo estaba forzando?

* * *

 

_**Marcia moderato:** Moderadamente, en forma de marcha. (83-85 PPM)_

—Bueno juego hoy, chicos.

—¡Gracias por el juego!

—¡Eita! ¡Buen juego!

Tendou levantó la mano y esperó a que Semi la chocara con él, pero todo lo que consiguió fue un golpe a medias y ver como se hacía camino hacia los vestidores con expresión de gruñón en el rostro.

Fue un saludo bastante terrible.

* * *

 

_**Lento:** Lentamente (45-60 PPM)_

Como la manecilla del reloj, aunque uno podría discutir sobre la constancia de la velocidad a la que se movía porque, según ésta, habían pasado sólo “cinco minutos”, y aun así la profesora había conseguido llenar toda una pizarra con garabatos que Tendou creía que tenían algo que ver con química.

Semi se veía mejor, su malhumor se había ido disolviendo con el paso de los días y una vez más era un miembro útil de la sociedad, y más importante aún, del equipo. Todavía tenía problemas para quedarse quieto en clase, pero hey, era Semi. Sólo había empezado a golpear la mesa con su portaminas cuando ya quedaba un tercio de la clase, lo cual era un logro, además de que significaba que probablemente había entendido bien al menos hasta la primera mitad de la clase. Tendou definitivamente le pediría ayuda con eso más tarde.

Pero sus golpeteos estaban raros, ahora le había dado por acelerar sin motivo. Ya llevaban dos semanas, Tendou estaba empezando a sentir algo parecido a la preocupación. En serio, ¿hasta cuándo seguiría Semi con el tema?

—Eita, creo que deberías relajarte.

—Guarda silencio, Satori.

—Pero-

— _Shh._

Mira, esta era la razón por la que Tendou no solía ser amable. Al menos el ruido lo ayudaba a mantenerse despierto, aunque era un poco molesto.

* * *

 

_**Andante:** Paso de caminata (76-108 PPM)_

Pero estaba bien. Había otras formas de hacer que Semi entrara en razón de una puta vez.

—Estás especialmente gruñón esta semana, Eita-kun

Semi, quien estaba en el pasillo camino a comprar su almuerzo, se detuvo de golpe y vio a Tendou detrás de él, recién dándose cuenta que éste se había levantado de su asiento y lo había seguido.

—¿Disculpa?

—A la velocidad a la que vas —Tendou señaló los pies de Semi., con suerte alcanzarás ochenta ppm en un minuto —se encogió de hombros—. Tú siempre caminas a cien ppm.

—¿De qué… carajo estás hablando?

Tendou dio un paso al frente.

—Tú —caminó hacia Semi—. Estás —y le dio un golpecito en el pecho—. _A destiempo_.

—… Como sea. No tengo tiempo para esto, así que…

—¿Sigues cabreado porque Kenjirou se robó tu puesto como armad-?

Semi agarró a Tendou por el cuello de su camisa y lo empujó en contra de la pared más cercana, asustando a un grupo de estudiantes y ok mierda los pies de Tendou _no estaban tocando el suelo joder oh por Dios._

—Métete en tus _putos_ asuntos, Satori. No me pasa nada.

—S-sabes —Tendou rió nervioso—, como que estás probando mi punto.

Semi soltó a Tendou y lo dejó para que reflexionara sobre sus decisiones en la vida, pero mientras se daba la vuelta, la voz del central lo hizo detenerse una segunda vez.

—O sea, además del hecho de que buscas pelea con él por cualquier tontería, sigues siendo el mismo Eita que todos conocemos y toleramos —Tendou se puso a caminar también, posicionándose junto a Semi—. Pero eso no quita el hecho de que has estado jugando fatal últimamente.

Tendou no se giró para ver la cara que puso Semi, pero no lo necesitaba: prácticamente podía sentir su ira inundar el aire.

Nah, a la mierda con ser amable. Tendou había nacido para ser un cabrón.

—Lo cual es una lástima, en serio. Ya perdiste tu sitio como armador, por lo que uno pensaría que al menos intentarías sacarle provecho a tus saques y, ya sabes, seguir siendo útil para el equipo. Por cierto, sobre la clase, ¿entendiste la parte sobre estructuras cristalinas…?

Tendou se dio la vuelta, pero Semi ya no estaba ahí. Oh bueno, tendría que preguntarle más tarde.

* * *

 

_**Allegro:** Rápido y alegre. (120-168 PPM)_

Las mañanas de primavera eran algo precioso, especialmente si te levantabas lo suficientemente temprano para que no hubiera nadie más alrededor; las gotas de rocío sobre las flores resplandecían bajo las primeras luces del día, era hermoso.

Pero no quitaba que fuera una hora ridícula para estar despierto.

Tendou caminaba prácticamente con los ojos cerrados, ya se sabía el camino a los vestidores de memoria. Con la emoción por los Nacionales en el ambiente, el entrenador Washijou quería que todos llegasen una hora más temprano de lo usual para la práctica. Qué molestia, como si no practicaran lo suficiente ya.

Cuando llegó a los vestidores, ya habían otros dos de sus compañeros terminando, además de un chico de primero que Tendou podía escuchar tras una fila de casilleros. “Escuchar” era la palabra clave aquí, pues estaba cantando. No sorprendió tanto a Tendou como el hecho de que este niño estaba así de motivado tan temprano en la mañana. Al menos no cantaba mal.

—¿Y esta ave cantora? —le preguntó a Yamagata, quien estaba por irse.

—Ya estaba así cuando llegué; no estoy seguro de si sabe que hay más gente aquí aparte de él.

—¿Crees que se va a asustar cuando sepa que lo estamos escuchando?

—Probablemente no, a los músicos les encanta ser el centro de atención.

Ese fue el momento en el que Semi decidió entrar por la puerta.

—Hablando del rey de Roma —lo saludó Tendou, pero Semi lo ignoró. Huh, ¿sigue de mal humor?

—Apresúrense y cámbiense, el entrenador no quiere en el gimnasio en diez minutos.

Yamagata se encogió de hombros y se despidió. Tendou trató de hacer algo de charla con Semi, pero él lo seguía ignorando, así que al final decidió preocuparse de sus propias cosas.

El chico de primero salió de detrás de los otros casilleros y no dejó de cantar cuando vio a sus dos superiores. Así que Yamagata tenía razón.

—Joder, es muy temprano para esto —Semi cerró su casillero de golpe, asustando a Tendou y al chico de primero, poniendo un fin abrupto a su canción—. ¡Te estás apurando!

El chico miró por todo el vestidor, visiblemente confundido.

—U-um… ¿me estás hablando a mí?

—No —Semi prácticamente se rió de él—, le estoy hablando al otro de primero que está cantando en el vestidor.

Pobre chico, pero Tendou no pudo contener el ronquido que se le salió por ese comentario. Semi estaba intimidándolo, pero como el chico era un par de centímetros más alto, tenía que mirar ligeramente hacia arriba, y su expresión de terror lo hacía todo mejor. El armador no estaba ni cerca de terminar con él.

—Si escoges un pulso, tienes que seguirlo. Esa es una canción muy buena a la que le estás faltando el respeto siendo tan descuidado.

—¡Lo siento! Yo, uh, ¿no le faltaré más el respeto!?

—No, no lo harás —dijo Semi casi como un hecho, y luego empezó a chasquear sus dedos en sucesiones rápidas—. Sigue este pulso.

El silencio se hizo en el vestidor, y Semi esperó siete tiempos más antes de perder la paciencia.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? Termina la canción.

—¡Oh! Digo, ¡sí!

El chico de primero volvió al verso que Semi había interrumpido. Bajo la dirección del armador, su forma de cantar era más seria, tal vez por miedo a ser regañado otra vez. Para cuando estaba en el último coro, Semi se le había unido, haciendo la armonía. La canción le venía bastante.

_Presumido._

Pero no podía culparlo; _sí_ se le daba bien.

Cuando hubieron terminado, Tendou le preguntó al chico:

—Oye, ¿cómo te llamas?

Él inmediatamente corrigió su postura antes de responder.

—Soy Goshiki.

—Bueno, Goshiki, eres bueno en esto.

Tendou miró brevemente a Semi; él puso los ojos en blanco, pero asintió de todas maneras.

—Gracias —dijo Goshiki, sonrojándose un poco, aunque viéndose determinado—, pero soy mucho mejor para el vóleibol.

Tendou se rió y le dio una palmada en el hombro a Goshiki.

—¡Me gusta tu actitud!

—Más te vale que tengas lo necesario para respaldar esas palabras —lo molestó Semi, consiguiendo que Goshiki se viera incluso más emocionado.

—Ya les mostraré. ¡Soy tan bueno como el as!

Y luego, Goshiki salió del vestidor. Semi suspiró.

—Lo que nos faltaba, otro chiquillo arrogante.

—Debe ser difícil ser tú con toda la competencia que te está saliendo.

Semi le dio un codazo a Tendou en las costillas.

* * *

 

_**Vivace:** Vivo. Animado y rápido (168-176 PPM)_

Ushijima los dejó atrás a los cinco minutos de empezar a correr. Goshiki no se lo tomó bien.

—¡Voy a ir tras él!

A Tendou de verdad le caía bien este niño.

—Sólo te vas a sobre exigir —le advirtió Shirabu, él mismo teniendo problemas para mantenerse al paso de los demás. Tendou no se perdió la sonrisa maliciosa que apareció en la cara de Semi al verlo.

—¡No es así! Si voy a ser el as de Shiratorizawa, debo superar a Ushijima-san.

—Ese es el espíritu, Tsutomu-kun —lo felicitó Tendou—. Pero tal vez sería mejor si te calmaras un poco, sólo estamos trotando.

Los otros chicos de primero estaban ilusionados con la determinación de su compañero, lo cual no era de ayuda para la posición de Shirabu. Al menos los de segundo sabían bien que era una mala idea. Kawanishi murmuró algo como “El chico va a terminar matándose,” ganándose el apoyo de Yamagata.

—Tsutomu, tú sólo corre a tu propio ritmo —le aconsejó Reon, siempre el más cuerdo—. No necesitas alcanzar a Wakatoshi para serle útil al equipo.

—Oohira-senpai tiene razón, aún tienes mucho que aprender para llegar al nivel de Ushijima-san.

—Con cuidado, Kenjirou-kun, toda esa sal le va a hacer mal a tu cuerpo.

—No lo sé, yo pienso que Tsutomu está en _buena forma_.

Todos los de tercero miraron a Semi, quien se había estado manteniendo al margen de la conversación con su música, pero ahora se había sacado los audífonos. Todavía tenía esa expresión burlona en el rostro y Tendou tenía la leve sospecha de que no estaba tan interesado en apoyar a Goshiki como en contradecir a Shirabu. Tal vez era la forma en que lo miraba, o quizás fuera el énfasis que había puesto en “buena forma”.

Pero para Goshiki, ambas opciones eran más que suficiente.

—Gracias, Semi-san, estoy seguro de que puedo-

—Él _no_ va a ir a alcanzar a Ushijima-san —interrumpió Shirabu, quien se estaba alterando bastante con el tema, ¿o era sólo el cansancio?

—Wakatoshi no es un súper humano o algo así, sólo es un poco mejor que nosotros — _Especialmente tú_ , insinuaba su tono de voz—. Si Tsutomu quiere seguirlo, es libre de intentarlo por sí mismo.

—Pero Goshiki no está por sí mismo, Semi-senpai, somos un maldito _equipo_. ¿Qué tal si termina tirado en el piso cien metros más adelante?

—¡E-eso no va a pasar-!

—¿Y qué? ¿Sólo porque eres el armador principal quieres mandonearlos a todos fuera de la cancha también?

—Lo único que me interesa es que el equipo esté en perfectas condiciones durante la práctica.

—¿De dónde sacan toda esa energía para hablar? —se preguntó Yamagata en voz alta, pero ellos parecieron no escucharlo.

Tendou corrió más cerca de Goshiki y sigilosamente lo alejó del par conflictivo.

—Tú sólo ve.

El chico de primero sonrió brillantemente y salió corriendo, poniéndole fin a la discusión de los armadores cuando Shirabu vio cómo ya había perdido su causa.

—Espero que tú puedas responder por él ante Washijou, senpai —dijo amargamente, y luego fue al final de la formación para distanciarse de Semi tanto como fuera posible (y tal vez recuperar el aliento sin que éste lo molestara).

Reon sacudió la cabeza, pero se guardó sus pensamientos para él. Aun así, sonreía. Con todo, había sido una escena bastante graciosa.

—¿Cuánto creen que dure? —preguntó Tendou.

—Trece minutos —adivinó Yamagata. Tendou se dio la vuelta para mirarlo.

—Eso es muy específico.

—Le hubiese dado quince, pero perdió un poco de energía viendo a esos dos gritarse.

_Tiene sentido._

—Todos lo hicimos.

Tendou revisó la hora en su teléfono e hizo un par de cálculos mentales, por si acaso.

El tiempo pasó y el grupo finalmente comenzó a separarse, pues a los de primero se les hacía difícil seguir el ritmo de sus superiores, y los de segundo habían reducido la velocidad para guardar energía durante el resto del trayecto, entre ellos Shirabu, quien se veía mejor luego de haber cerrado la boca y concentrado sólo en el trote.

Los de tercero iban cada uno por sí solo, separados unos de otros por cosa de metros. Tendou iba detrás de Semi, contando. Setenta pasos en medio minuto.

—¡Eita-kun, hagamos una carrera!

Semi se dio la vuelta lo suficiente para ver a Tendou sonreír inocentemente, y ambos sabían que eso era puro teatro.

—Jódete, Satori.

—Aw, ¡vamos! ¿Qué es una carrera entre compañeros?

—Estás planeando algo, qué, ¿quieres reírte de mí cuando _también_ pierda el primer lugar contra ti?

—Segundo lugar, Wakatoshi-kun debería haber llegado ya.

Semi bufó y volvió la vista al frente. Okay, ruta equivocada. Un intento más.

—Es sólo que me parece que necesitas subir la velocidad un poco.

—Estoy bien así.

Tendou aceleró y se dio la media vuelta para ver a Semi, corriendo de espaldas y arriesgando una colisión con quienquiera que estuviera corriendo delante de él.

—No estoy hablando del trote, ¿sabes?

Semi no hizo ningún comentario sobre su peligrosa forma de correr, lo cual por un lado era conveniente, pero por el otro, guau, Eita, ¿ni siquiera un poquito preocupado por la seguridad de tu compañero?

—¿Y qué esperas conseguir con esta carrera tuya?

—Bueno, para empezar, te subiría los ppms.

—En serio, ¿de qué carajo estás hablando?

—¿Sí o no? El que pierde compra gari gari kun.

Tendou se dio cuenta que debió haber intentado eso primero, porque tuvo un efecto inmediato. Apostaron por quién llegaba primero a la puerta del gimnasio y el resto fue una mancha borrosa de árboles, Yamagata juzgándolos silenciosamente y la sonrisa divertida de Reon. En algún punto del camino pasaron junto a Goshiki, quien estaba descansando con las manos apoyadas en las rodillas y tratando de recuperar el aliento.

—¡Tsutomu-kun! ¿Necesitas ayuda?

—’stoy… bi… ¡bien!

Tendou sacó su celular otra vez: habían pasado exactamente trece minutos desde la predicción de Yamagata. ¿Cómo lo hacía? Y hablando de predicciones, la de Shirabu…

—No estaba tirado en el piso —respondió Semi sin que le preguntara—, así que es un empate.

Llegaron a la puerta del gimnasio poco después, en donde Semi ganó por una fracción de segundo.

—¡Sí! ¡Toma esa! —el armador tuvo que regular su respiración antes de poder decir nada más. Con una mano, se quitó el cabello de la cara y sonrió arrogantemente—. Espero que lo que sea que estabas planeando funcionara, porque me debes un gari gari kun.

Si tuviese que escoger una palabra para describir a Semi en ese momento, sería “Vivo”.

—Sip, lo hiciste —dijo mientras le daba una nalgada.

Les tomó dos segundos a los dos procesar lo que acababa de hacer.

Tendou corrió dentro del gimnasio antes de ser asesinado.

* * *

 

_**Presto:** Extremadamente rápido (168-200 PPM)_

Tap, tap, tap, tap. Los golpes en la pelota eran como música para sus oídos.

Semi se veía inquieto, y era lo mejor del mundo.

—¡Eita! —lo llamó el entrenador—, ve a ayudar a Hayato con su recepción.

Estaba hirviendo. Sus manos en la pelota no podían estar tranquilas y caminó casi inestablemente por todo el gimnasio antes de ponerse en posición. Cualquier lo suficientemente cerca podía sentir el aura de determinación a su alrededor.

Ushijima fue el primero en decir lo que todos estaban pensando.

—Qué bien, Eita ha vuelto.

—¡Hey, Hayato-kun! —llamó Tendou—, ¡ten cuidado!

El líbero tuvo el tiempo suficiente para recibir las palabras de Tendou y prepararse para recibir la pelota. Semi hizo un gancho fuerte. Yamagata se puso en posición y-

_**Prestissimo:** Aún más rápido (más de 200 PPM)_

-la pelota golpeó sus brazos con tanta fuerza que rebotó fuera de la cancha, derribando un par de botellas en una banca cercana.

Yamagata retrocedió, pero se veía de buen humor.

—¡¿Qué fue eso, Hayato?! ¡Tienes que mejorar tu postura!

—¡Sí, señor!

El corazón de Semi estaba latiendo a mil por hora, y hasta Tendou podía escucharlo. Caminó hacia él y levantó las manos para chocarlas con las de él.

—¡Buen trabajo, Eita-kun!

El armador pasó de sus manos y en vez de eso le dio una nalgada.

—Gracias, ya lo sé —y se preparó para hacer otro servicio.

* * *

 

_**Adagio:** En calma (66-76 PPM)_

Es tarde en la noche y el equipo está en un bus, de vuelta de un partido de práctica en Fukushima.

Tendou no está seguro de cuándo se quedó dormido. Lo último que recuerda es a Goshiki hablando con Ushijima, Ushijima diciéndole que ya era hora de que se fuera a dormir, como era tan joven, y Goshiki _ofendiéndose tanto_ y diciendo que ya era lo suficientemente mayor para quedarse despierto con los demás. Entonces, las últimas luces del día se disiparon, Goshiki se quedó dormido, y Ushijima hizo un comentario sobre cómo algunas especies de aves pequeñas se quedaban dormidas si las ponías a oscuras.

Acaso… ¿lo había dicho por molestar, o sólo era su lado ñoño de los animales? Tendou se quedó dormido con esa pregunta dándole vueltas.

Pero el punto es, de repente está despierto porque alguien está golpeando su brazo.

Cuando abre los ojos, lo primero que ve es a Semi, a quien no le importa lo suficiente para detenerse de inmediato o siquiera verse arrepentido por molestarlo. Sólo está escuchando por uno de sus audífonos, mientras que del otro, que cuelga sobre su pecho, se escucha su música amortiguada en el mismo ritmo que los golpes de hace un segundo.

—¿No pudiste encontrar un lugar mejor para percutir? —ríe Tendou.

—No es mi culpa —bufa Semi—, estaba golpeando en el asiento del frente, pero Shirabu se puso quejica e hizo que lo dejara.

—Me estabas pateando, senpai.

Semi intercambia miradas con Tendou. _¿Puedes creer a este mocoso?_

—Anda a llorar a otra parte.

Se escucha un suspiro exasperado y luego Shirabu está asomando por sobre su respaldo.

—Semi-senpai, con todo respeto, estás actuando como un bebé.

Tendou tiene que cubrirse la boca para ocultar su carcajada de la ira homicida de Semi.

—¡Ya está —Semi se pone de pie de golpe—, eres hombre muerto!

—Si siguen peleando, despertarán al entrenador —suena la voz de Reon desde la otra fila de asientos.

El sonido regular de ronquidos que puede oírse desde el frente del bus de repente se detiene, y todos se quedan quietos. Uh-oh…

… Y luego está de vuelta, y un suspiro general escapa de las bocas del equipo.

Shirabu se sienta, y lo mismo hace Semi luego de que Tendou lo agarra por el hombro y lo empuja hacia abajo.

—Sabes —dice Tendou antes de que Semi vuelva a irritarse otra vez—, me duele un poco la espalda por la práctica.

El armador alza una ceja ante eso, inquisitivamente. Tendou se explica a sí mismo estirando los brazos y agachándose de tal forma que ahora está mitad sentado en su lado, mitad descansando en el regazo de Semi.

—¿En serio? —pregunta Semi, pero la verdad es que no le sorprende.

—¿Qué? Me sirve a mí para relajarme, te sirve a _ti_ para relajarte. Es una relación simbiótica.

Semi se ríe con un ronquido.

—La simbiosis no funciona así, tú eres más como un parásito.

—Tú sólo haz lo tuyo, niño músico.

Tendou siente a Semi relajarse bajo él y golpeando su espalda suavemente con los dedos, pero no está siguiendo el ritmo de la música.

—¿Estás a destiempo?

— _No empieces otra vez_. Estoy siguiendo el pulso a la perfección.

—Vas más lento que la música —señala él.

—No,  _tu_ pulso.

Semi lo mira intensamente y Tendou intenta, de verdad que lo hace, no arruinar el momento, pero el ataque de risa es más fuerte.

—¡Oh por Dios! Eita, ¡eso fue tan _cursi_!

—¡¿Qu-qué?! ¡Claro que no! ¡Deja de reírte! —¿pero qué espera que haga Tendou cuando él se pone a decir cosas cursis, en un maldito bus, y sonrojándose así—. ¡Jódete, me voy a levantar!

—¡Ja ja ja! Espera, no lo hagas, me voy a caer-

—¡¿Quién está haciendo tanto ruido allá atrás?

Mierda. _Mierda._

—Se los advertí —dice Reon.

**Author's Note:**

> [Comisiones Abiertas.](http://panconkiwi.tumblr.com/post/154558359169/you-can-see-examples-of-my-english-work-here)


End file.
